


To Soothe a Storm

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Care and Feeding [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daily Life Arc (Reborn), Flame Active Character(s), Live Fast Die Young, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Price of Dying Will Flames, Pseudo-Incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: They live fast and die young in the Mafia; Timoteo di Vongola is the exception, not the rule and he's already getting grief for his lack of a wife or heir at twenty-two. And it also means that Hayato needs something his little brother isn't in a position to give him yet.





	To Soothe a Storm

His little brother's Guardians are mostly civilian, which means even after six months of exposure to Reborn’s antics, they're barely Flame Active; but his brother's Storm-Cloud? Hayato's Mafia born, and Mafia raised, and that means he's ahead of the curve. Has always had his Flames available to him, and they've sped him through puberty. (They live fast and die young in the Mafia; Timoteo di Vongola is the exception, not the rule; he's already getting grief for his lack of a wife or heir at twenty-two.) And that means that Hayato needs something his little brother isn't in a position to give him yet; not without damaging both of them in the process.

Cornering the silver-haired explosives expert is comparatively easy; the teen has his own apartment in a run down building, and with his Flames Active, and dancing over his skin, none of the residents are willing to stop him. He walks back out of the building with Hayato over his shoulder, out of it thanks to a hefty dose of Sky Flames (he and his little brother have been in resonance since they shook hands that first time, and that means he can substitute for his little brother in this sort of situation), and no one blinks an eye.

Romario's Flames have an amused edge when he dumps his 'victim' in the back of the limousine. "So you _did_ notice the needy edge to the Smoking Bomb's Flames, Boss; did you actually ask him if you wanted to join us for the evening, or just see the need and snatch him up to play with?"

"Asked. Sort of?" His Sun laughs hysterically, but does lean forward and knock on the partition. The limousine pulls away smoothly at the signal, and he pulls Hayato into his lap, where the bomber curls into him, tucking his head under his chin. "Shhhh, Hayato. I'll give you what you need. Tsuna's not ready to do so yet, but I'll help you keep those urges under control."

"No one I can fuck here, Cavallone." Hayato's frotting against him frantically. "And they're all so young, and so innocent, and I can’t -."

"I know." He drops a hand to the cock pressing against him, shapes it through the fabric of the teen's school trousers, rubbing it soothingly. "And Tsuna's several years away from wanting the way you currently are, unless removing the Seal speeds up his development." Hayato latches onto his throat, and sucks, and he _moans_ at the sensation. "Kyoya's not very far from joining you in an Active state. Takeshi's as Latent as my little brother is." He shuts his eyes as Hayato’s teeth break the skin, and the suction increases; the little Storm-Cloud is greedily feeding on his Flames, and he pants at the pleasure-pain of it. "Don't drink too much, Hayato. You've been starving yourself, and I need enough energy to fuck you properly when we get back to the hotel."

"Mmm. You haven't drunk from me for a few days, Boss. If he's that hungry, let him drink; you've been _very_ addictive since you resonated with little Tsunayoshi, and if you feed yourself you'll be able to take the hungry little Storm-Cloud writhing in your lap until he's _completely_ sated." His Sun is sprawled on the bench seat opposite them, and the teen squirming in his lap has his cock hard,. "Or you could spread your legs and let him rut into you, Boss; it'd be a delightful sight to watch you take his cock."

"True, it would be, but think how pretty he'll be underneath me, Romario. He's not been fucked for _months_ , and he’ll be so tight and sweet around me." His Sun tilts his head back and the bulge in Romario's pants makes him smile.

“You’re a complete tease, Boss; I’m going to spank you later.” He snorts at the threat, and tugs Hayato away from where the bomber was still trying to nurse at his throat.

“You’re just used to having me to yourself, Romario.” His Sun makes an indignant sound, but doesn’t fire back, and he wonders what the older man will think of sharing him in the longer term.

"You can have more later, Hayato. But we need to get inside the hotel, and we don't have a Mist handy." He has to force the Storm-Cloud to release his suction on his throat, and the wound bleeds sluggishly.

“Boss -” his Sun’s eyes are fixed on the beads of blood, and he feels his lips quirk into a smile.

“Go on then, Romario.” He shifts Hayato on to his other hip, away from the bite-mark, and his Sun licks it until it stops bleeding. Romario shivers, and he can see the act of willpower it takes not to latch on himself. He carries his little brother's Right Hand inside, and then he's in the lift, and inside his suite.

He doesn't even make it to the bedroom of his suite before Hayato latches back onto his throat again, and the teen loses control of his own Flames with the resulting influx of Sky Flames. Their clothes disintegrate under the weight of the teen's Storm, and he gives into the urge to pin his little brother's Right Hand to the wall. Romario laughs, and there's lube being poured over his hand. "Careful Boss. He's smaller than either Bono or I am, and he's never taken your cock before."

He shuts his eyes at the warning, fumbling for self control, feels the way Hayato is still sucking at his throat, and he presses his slick fingers into the Storm-Cloud's tight little opening. Hayato releases his throat in response to the fingers sinking into his flesh, and _moans_ in pleasure at the penetration. "There we go. This is what you've been needing since you arrived in Japan and bonded with Tsuna, isn't it? A Sky's Flames and a cock in that pretty, tight little ass of yours." He waits for the nod, and then the silver-haired teen is scrabbling at the wall as he presses his cock into him. It takes quite a lot of force to get the oversized head of his cock into the little ass he's trying to fuck, but eventually Hayato's body surrenders, and accepts it.

“Gorgeous, Hayato.” Once he has his cock buried entirely in the teen's body - he's impressed that nothing's torn - he steps away from the wall, and bounces Hayato on his cock as he walks towards the bed and each jiggle extracts the cutest noises from his little brother's Right Hand. (He'll have to make sure Romario puts things to rights once he’s done ruining the tight little passage that's convulsing around his cock, but for now, as Hayato's enjoying himself he's not going to stop.) " I'm very, very impressed that you took that so easily. Tsuna's going to be so very pleased with his Storm-Cloud when he's ready to play with you. He'll worship you, lovely boy, and it'll be so pretty to watch." He lays Hayato down on the big bed, and lifts the independent's legs up onto shoulders, bending him in half so he can force his cock even deeper into the bomber's slender body. He can thrust into him so deeply now that Hayato hiccups each time he bottoms out, letting his breath out in a rush as he slams into the teen's diaphragm and Hayato claws at him, making desperate noises. "And you'll get to teach Kyoya how to please your Sky soon. That'll help keep you sated while you wait for my lovely little brother to finish growing up, and we'll play together whenever I'm in Japan."

He wraps his whip hand around Hayato's cock and strokes it roughly, and the Storm-Cloud's body clamps down around him impossibly tightly in response, and the teen’s cock erupts. He licks the thick seed from his hand, and slips Hayato's legs off his shoulders, and cages the slender silver-haired explosives expert underneath him, gentling him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Hayato goes limp beneath him, purring, and he leans down and kisses the slim teen. "There we go, that's better, isn't Hayato? All that tension had to be hurting you; you've been carrying it since you bonded with Tsuna, and then realised you couldn’t have him yet, that he wasn’t ready for this. Now it's gone, that'll make it easier to stop snapping at Takeshi, won't it?" He sets a slower pace now that the teen beneath him is purring with pleasure rather than vibrating with need. "A little bit more, Hayato, and then I'll fill you so full of Sky Flames that you'll not feel the hunger that's been consuming you for _weeks_."

There's a needy whimper from the teen under him, and he rolls the two of them over, and he lifts Hayato, perfectly content to use him as cock sleeve, but the Storm-Cloud starts to ride him, raising up on shaky legs until only the head of his cock is still held within Hayato's deliciously tight sheath, and then slamming back down, taking the whole length of his cock into his ass over and over again.

"Someone taught you _very_ well, Hayato, sweetheart. You're making me _very_ jealous of my little brother, that he's going to get to keep you in his bed. I want to share you with him, want to split this tight little hole of yours open on our cocks, and then fuck you senseless while Tsunagathers up all of your pretty Flames and claims them as his own." Hayato whimpers and cums again, and he swipes two fingers through the Storm-Cloud’s seed, and lifts them to Hayato's mouth to suckle clean. "But that’s just one fantasy, Hayato; there are many ways his first taking of you could go. I just hope that I'll get to watch as he claims you, Hayato." The Storm-Cloud cleans his fingers, and he has to shut his eyes and gather his self-control before he continues.

Hayato makes a needy sound and he rolls him back beneath himself, and drives his cock into the tight sheath that's now rippling almost constantly and he's needy himself, now. He has neither Storm nor Cloud within his own Sky, and even if Hayato is his little brother's, it's scratching an itch he hadn't even realised he had. He was going to need to beg his little brother to share his Right-Hand with him at this rate. The slim silver-haired Storm-Cloud came for a third time, and he let go, and it was so good. Hayato's body went limp, and he collapsed on top of him, feeling the slight bulge in Hayato's belly and the utter satiation of the bomber's Flames. Romario made an amused sound from the doorway, and then took two steps into the room, and held out a fat plug. "For Hayato's ass, Boss, or you'll be sleeping in the wet-spot tonight. And it's a shame that we can't keep him; the two of you were gorgeous, and your Flames played so sweetly with each other." He chuckles, and rolls the two of hem back over again, allowing his softening cock to slip free of Hayato, and his Sun presses the plug, in and radiates his Flames into the wrecked hole.

"Didn't realise I was so far gone." The words are mumbled into his throat, and there's a tiny kitten lick at the bite-mark there.

“You shouldn’t have been.” He pets Hayato's hair, and keeps him tucked under his chin and sprawled on top of him. "I’ll have to make it clear to the others what sort of negative effects a Seal can have on even a Sky’s _potential_ Guardians, Hayato.”

"Was trying to wait, knew he wasn’t ready yet." The words are mumbled, slightly slurred, and from the feel of Hayato's system he's going to need to fuck him at least twice more before he lets him out of his bed, otherwise Tsuna was going to get a rude awakening.

"You'll be a very good Right Hand when Tsuna's ready for you, and I'll thoroughly enjoy helping you prepare for him." He presses a kiss into the silver hair. "And watching you teach Kyoya to be a good Left Hand for him will be incredibly sexy. I'll have to teach you a few tricks for dealing with him; there are some major flaws in his style I haven't had the chance to fix yet."


End file.
